


come to me my sweetest friend

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: cas is the one to greet dean when he arrives in heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	come to me my sweetest friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it seems like all i can write anymore are codas. i guess it's how i'm dealing. this is soft and i hope y'all like it💕

Dean used to be sure this is how it would end for him; going out guns blazing. The last few years, though, he'd started to be hopeful for a different kind of end. An end with him old, in his bed, fading away while he slept. He should have known that was too good to be true. It's hard not to get lost in the injustice of it all, but he's trying not to let it show on his face as he says goodbye to Sam. Then, as quick as it always is, he slips away.

When his eyes open again, he's half convinced he's still alive. Looking around though, he sees Harvelle's Roadhouse and knows he's not. 

Instead of Ellen, Jo, or Ash, the first person he sees is Cas. He's just sitting there, half looking like he'd been expecting Dean. Dean is racking his brain trying to think of a time Cas was ever at the Roadhouse, but he's positive he never was. Then, Cas looks in his direction. It takes Dean all of a minute to realize that this is his Cas. 

For a minute, Dean doesn't know what to say. Every night since the empty had taken Cas away, Dean had been imagining what he'd say when they got him back. Of course they'd get him back, they always did. Dean just hadn't imagined he would die first.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas?"

He nods slightly. "You're early."

Dean shrugs, chuckling in an attempt at levity he can't muster. "I'm sorry I kind of…wasted your sacrifice."

Cas tilts his head to the side in the way Dean has grown so used to. "Wasted? Dean, you saved the world. As you so often do."

Dean shifts his weight and glances at the ground. "Well, Jack, really, he did the work."

"Yes." Cas nods. "But if you had been dead, what would have happened? Would Sam and Jack have been able to do the same thing? Sam, blinded by grief, and Jack, only a child?" Cas shakes his head. "You didn't waste it, Dean. Not to me."

Dean doesn't know what to do in the face of so much praise. For a moment, he's back in the bunker's dungeon, watching Cas pour his heart out, while he's stuck, tongue-tied. It seems like the time to bring that up, now that Dean thinks about it. The thought makes his hands shake so, instead, he changes the subject. "What are you doing here? I don't think this is one of my memories."

Cas shakes his head. "No, it's not. Jack, with his new powers, wanted to rebuild Heaven. When I heard you had arrived…I wanted to be here. I hope that's okay. I know the last time we saw each other, I made things a bit…uncomfortable."

All of a sudden, Cas won't meet his eyes, the nervousness is rolling off him in waves. Dean wants nothing more than to bring back that smile he'd seen before Cas got sucked away from him.

"Cas, man, you don't get it."

Cas sighs. "You don't need to explain."

"No, I do." Dean takes a breath. He gathers his courage. He's dead after all; what's the point in waiting? "When you're gone, all I wanna do is get you back. Against the Mark, the Darkness- Hell, even God, bringing you back is my number one priority." There's a lump forming in Dean's throat, one threatening to turn his words into syrup. He carries on anyway. "Watching you get taken by the Empty and not being able to do anything?" Dean shakes his head, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling. "Cas, knowing…knowing that you never knew," Dean pauses, chuckles. "I didn't know what to do with myself."

Cas is looking at him now, a look in his eyes that Dean would call hopeful. "I never knew what?"

"You didn't know that I loved you." Dean takes his bottom lip between his teeth. When he speaks again, it's only a whisper. "That night, in the bunker, I should have told you. I'm just…I'm so sorry I never told you."

Dean, admittedly, hasn't been a part of many love confessions in his time. Even with his limited knowledge, he's pretty sure the person should look happier than Cas does right now. Instead, he's looking into what seems like Dean's soul with that quizzical look again, and Dean should be used to it by now. The fact that Cas knows him so well, better than anyone, if Dean is really honest, and still loves him has never stopped shocking Dean. 

Cas's silence is beginning to scream that he meant his "I love you" in a much different way than Dean did. Dean's starting to think he's misunderstood him, but then Cas is walking a few steps closer to Dean and kissing him. 

Dean has imagined this before, late at night or early in the morning. He'd always waited until he was alone, never wanting to chance letting his feelings show on his face. Now that he has it, now that he can feel Cas's scruff against his cheek, anything he'd imagined pales in comparison. 

Dean pulls away, just a fraction, enough to take a breath. He never wants to be too far away from Cas again.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time," Cas says against his lips.

"Me too." Dean murmurs.

Cas chuckles. "I suppose we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble by just talking."

"Yeah." Dean laughs. "Yeah, I guess we could have."

Cas gazes at him, runs a hand through the cropped strands of his hair. "Well. That's okay." Cas hums. "We can do better now."

Dean nods. He can feel the slow grin spreading across his face. "We can have whatever kind of life we want."

Later, they're laying in the grass gazing at the stars above them. Dean can't remember doing something like this while he was alive. This easy silence they share, a silence Dean has never, not once, felt the overwhelming need to fill, is something Dean knows he hasn't experienced before. He has his head resting on Cas's chest, just because he can.

Cas breaks their silence with a whisper. "I'm sorry you died. I know…I know you loved living and…experiencing things." Cas takes a ragged breath and for just a moment, Dean is convinced he's crying. "Jack and I have tried to make Heaven better. I've tried to make your portion as close to your old life as possible. I know it doesn't- I know it's not the same, but I hope it eases something for you during this…transition."

The care with which Cas speaks makes Dean's heart twist. All he can do is raise his head and press a kiss to Cas's lips.

"Cas," he murmurs, "this is perfect. My friends and family are here. Sam will be here some day." Dean lifts a hand to cradle Cas's cheek, resolutely ignoring the butterflies fluttering in his gut at what he's about to say. "And the best thing is that you're here with me." Dean shakes his head. "I couldn't imagine spending eternity any other way."

The smile Cas gives him makes Dean swell with affection. "I'll be here as long as you want me to."

Dean inches a bit closer to Cas's mouth, stops just short of kissing him. "Forever. Please. We've got lots of lost time to make up for." Then, he leans in a bit farther and kisses Cas again.

One day, a long time from now, Sam will be here too. He'll come with stories, which Dean will be happy to hear. For now though, this time is just theirs. There's no threat looming over them and no fear; only an eternity to spend however they want.

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @scoobydean


End file.
